A smooth, flat shirtfront with shirttails fully extended and tucked into a waistband presents a well-groomed and professional appearance. Conversely, a shirttail sticking out of the waistband or with a puckered shirtfront shouts sloppy and unkempt.
Many professions and organizations, such as policemen, military personnel, scouts and private schools require a well-groomed appearance that includes tucked-in shirttails.
Shirttails have a tendency over time to escape from the waistband. If the wearer is very active and moves around a lot, the shirttail naturally moves with the top of the torso and pulls out of the waistband. Shirttails especially challenge little children because their shirttails, while proportional to the shirt size, are relatively short.
Adult wearers who have a large waist and protruding stomach also have problems with shirttails. When the shirttail covers the protruding stomach, there is not sufficient material in the shirttail to securely tuck into the waistband.
Many have attempted to secure the shirttails through clasps in a large variety of configurations. These configurations generally are often ineffective, uncomfortable and inconvenient.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.